De vuelta a la escuelita, Severus Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Digamos que hipotéticamente hablando, Severus Snape se convirtió en mortífago antes de terminar sus estudios y abandonó la escuela. El ministerio de magia poniendo sus papeles en regla, se ha dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle
1. ¡A terminar lo empezado!

Nada de Mari. Solo la idea. Dedicado a alguien especial. JK Rowling es la dueña de los personajes y demases.

Saludos y besos.

Summary: Digamos que hipotéticamente hablando, Severus Snape se convirtió en mortífago antes de terminar sus estudios y abandonó la escuela. El ministerio de magia poniendo sus papeles en regla, se ha dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle y Severus Snape se ve obligado a vestir el uniforme de su casa y ser educado en lo que falló/faltó.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore estaba parado frente al fuego de una vieja chimenea, junto a los gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Con una sonrisa amplia, ambos escuchaban lo que estaba diciendo Rufus el ministro, sobre la educación de los profesores. Pero eso no era lo gracioso.<p>

No. Al contrario. Lo gracioso era haber escuchado el destino de Severus Snape. Eso solo le sucedía a alguien como él.

Por ser un asqueroso murciélago y un mal profesor. Un mal hombre que arremetía con todo el mundo según vestían, provenían, e incluso pensaban.

Por ello, le pasaban esas cosas malas.

George rió con fuerza y Dumbledore se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Bueno, eran los únicos mensajeros que la orden tenía en ese momento. El resto estaba ocupado con sus asuntos diarios. A Severus Snape, no le iba a gustar el asunto. Se lo imaginaba. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que mientras más rápido se lo dijera, iba a ser mucho más sencillo.

Pues entonces, se tenía que dar a la tarea.

— Ni una sola palabra de lo que han visto u oído— dijo Dumbledore y ambos gemelos asintieron, apretando los labios. Los tenían morados. Querían reír y no podían sino hasta que Albus Dumbledore se fuera. Se marchara y los dejara solos.

_"Por decreto de ley ministerial, ningún profesor de Hogwarts podrá dictar cátedra, sin haber culminado toda su preparación anterior." "Sin excepción alguna"_

Severus detestaba subir las largas escaleras hacia el despacho del director. Solía hacerlo en casos especiales y sin embargo, parecía que ese era uno de ellos. O tal vez Dumbledore lo llamaba para divagar sobre su vida y ayudarlo a dormir, sentado en la silla del expectador.

Al entrar, Dumbledore sostenía un sin fin de pergaminos y muchos otros estaban en la mesa, tapando la visibilidad entre él y el director. Miró por encima y muchos de ellos; tenían su nombre grabado en tinta dorada y brillante, aún después de tantos años.

Parecía ser su firma y otras veces, solo su nombre y la firma en blanco.

¿Qué era eso?

— Me alegra que vinieras, Severus. Verás que es un llamado muy importante. Esta vez.

¿Lo decía por las tantas veces donde lo citaba, solicitaba y no decía nada más que cuatro estupideces y luego, lo mandaba a la cama?

Todo era posible en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Nada lo sorprendía ya en sobremanera. Se estaba acostumbrando.

Además, si se ponía a hablar de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida, la mayoría de las cosas eran culpa de aquel anciano que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Vas a tener que volver a estudiar. El ministerio envió tu uniforme y tus utensilios. Ya todo está planificado. Estudiarás en Slytherin que como sabes, es la casa que te corresponde. Un decreto ministerial asegura que si no terminas tus estudios como debe ser, ya no podrás seguir impartiendo clases.

¿Y no se podía quedar sin impartirlas?

— Y si...¿no quiero estudiar?

— Te necesitamos, Severus. Eres indispensable para la orden del fénix.

Snape meditó. Todos se reirían de él y eso no le llamaba la atención. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, a lo que Dumbledore insistió. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Se inclinó para tomar uno de los pergaminos y leyó atentamente.

Si no estudiaba, tendría que vivir encerrado en el cuartel como un burdo Sirius Black. Eso no le gustaba.

Y sí. Esa era otra de las cosas que casi eran culpa de Albus Dumbledore.

Aunque habían sido suyas, primero, por haber dejado los estudios y haberse ido tras su señor tenebroso. Vestirse como estudiante y ser uno a su edad, no resultaba ser algo muy llamativo y estaba en problemas.

Todos se reirían.

Nada peor podía sucederle.


	2. ¡No puede ser!

Severus Snape apenas y podía mantenerse sentado frente a Albus Dumbledore, ¡Ir a la "escuela" de nuevo! ¿Era idiota o qué? No tenía sentido. ¡No iba a volver a estudiar! Ya había estudiado lo suficiente.

Nadie lo podía obligar.

— Si no terminas tus estudios, Severus, te relevarán de tu cargo y entonces no podrás educar más hasta que legalmente hayas terminado.

A lo que Snape respondió con un gruñido. ¡Seguro era el único mortífago o ex mortífago, al que le pedían aquello!

Porque él era el único mortífago o ex mortífago, que era profesor. ¡Claro! Respiró lentamente, llamando a su calma.

¿No podía estudiar sin tener que codearse con los estudiantes? Estaba bien el hecho de que quisieran que acabara con sus años de estudio.

Pero...¿ponerle un uniforme y meterlo en un aula? Eso era estúpido además de incomprensible. A su edad, haciendo lo mismo que sus estudiantes. ¿Y quién iba a calificar su desempeño? Tenía ventaja. Muchas cosas ya las había visto. Podía hacerlo en un santiamén.

— ¿Y quién demonios supervisará si hago o no lo que me corresponde?

— El ministerio enviará a un sub delegado a ello, Severus. Digamos que pasará revista por unos días, mientras tú estudias. Se asegurará de que cumplas con todas las "materias" pendientes. Yo te vigilaré durante ese tiempo.

Claro. Dumbledore. ¿Por qué hacía preguntas estúpidas? Sabía las respuestas de antemano. Miró a un lado, el uniforme Slytherin.

Por Merlín que se iba a ver como un tonto, utilizándolo. Realmente. Y entonces, escuchar las risas de aquellos alumnos que lo odiaban, mientras él se sentaba a un lado y tomaba notas como cualquier estudiante.

A presentar una prueba extraordinaria que demostrara cuánto había aprendido durante sus estudios.

¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?

— También me pregunté por el uniforme, pero me dijeron que debías usarlo. Quizá si lo usas por un tiempo, luego te permitan quitártelo. No lo sé.

Snape no contestó, tomando la vieja corbata de Slytherin. Recordaba usarla y recordaba odiarla. Le gustaba tener los colores de su casa, pero odiaba esa bendita corbata. Era incómoda. Sentía que apretaba.

Pero bueno, quizá volvía del pasado como un fantasma. A asustarlo, por la forma en que la había tratado en el pasado.

Estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

— Tu horario de clases, dependerá de las materias que te hayan faltado. Creo que es muy parecido al de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Claro...¡sus némesis, tenían que verlo humillándose bajo ese traje! Volvió a respirar profundamente y Albus había sonreído al ver su expresión.

— Lo siento, pero fue tú decisión. De haber sido un estudiante normal, esto no habría pasado. Aunque realmente, no me imaginaba que te harían esto.

Snape rezongó en voz baja, levantándose y tomando el uniforme y los pergaminos con las indicaciones. Sin decir una palabra más, caminó a través de los pasillos hacia el vestíbulo. Y hacia las mazmorras.

Maldito ministerio. Maldito señor tenebroso y maldito Albus Dumbledore.

Se miró en un viejo espejo, mientras desenvolvía el uniforme. ¿¡Cómo diablos alguien iba a evitar reírse, al verlo así! Estaba seguro de que hasta Minerva, se iba a reír de él. Pero bueno, no tenía más opción. Lord Voldemort contaba con que él estuviera en Hogwarts, enseñando pociones.

Enseñando algo. Tenía que hacerlo.

¡Oh, Bellatrix iba a amar eso! ¡De enterarse, ella moriría ahogada, de tanto reírse! Negó con la cabeza, disipando esa estúpida idea.

Se contempló en el espejo, una vez más, con el uniforme completo en su cuerpo. Bien, seguro que un par de miradas amenazantes, podían evitar las risas del estudiantado. Y ¡oh claro! Tenía que sentarse a cenar con ellos en las mesas.

Estaba mal.

Bien, mientras más pronto comenzara, más pronto acabaría. Miró la lista de materias que había dejado de cursar. Defensa contra las artes oscuras no estaba en el "paquete" puesto que bueno, esa era la asignatura que había amado durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, estaba señalada como necesaria para un examen final.

¿Qué no bastaba con haber superado las expectativas en ella?

Estúpido ministerio de magia. ¡Todos debían morir!

Miró la lista de contenidos por materia, que no había dominado. Minerva tenía una lista bastante extensa. Detestaba su materia. Detestaba transformar cosas. No tenía mucho sentido práctico en medio de una guerra.

Pociones. ¿Por qué tenía faltas en pociones? Claro, estaba ocupado usando los hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como para preocuparse por brebajes. Y sin embargo, era el mejor en lo que hacía.

Slughorn siempre lo decía. Se dejó caer en la cama dentro del despacho y meditó lo que iba a suceder luego. Meditó lo que iba a terminar siendo su vida.

Escuchando al imbécil de Ronald Weasley, riéndose de él. Y a Harry Potter, diciendo que era su castigo por como los trataba.

— ¡Maldición! — masculló, mientras se retiraba aquel uniforme y se cubría con las sábanas. Hacía un poco de frío, pero prefería dormir desnudo que recordar que no iba a poder usar la ropa de siempre, porque ahora debía usar un maldito uniforme.

Al menos era de su talle. Se preguntaba dónde lo habían conseguido y conociéndolos como lo hacía, seguro se lo tenían preparado.

Porque lo odiaban.

Eso tenía que ser. No era de extrañarse. Pero bien, ¡si querían que hiciera el ridículo! Estaban muy equivocados al respecto.

Les demostraría lo que podía hacer y entonces, dejarían de entrometerse en su vida. ¡Revisando archivos! Algo estaban buscando con eso. ¿O era que se habían topado con su registro de vida, por accidente y lo habían leído?

Iba a prevalecer, sin importar cuántas trampas pusieran en su contra. Sonrió sarcásticamente y bien, estaba preparado para "luchar" contra lo que fuera.

Incluso contra las burlas.

Sobretodo eso. _Las burlas._


	3. El primer día siempre es duro

Aquella mañana fría, con mucha ventisca, Severus Snape se miraba en el viejo espejo. Uniformado como Slytherin.

La cosa más ridícula que jamás hubiera tenido que hacer en sus treinta y ocho años de vida. Respiró pesadamente, mirándose por última vez en el espejo y preguntándose si algo podía salir peor.

Estaba increíblemente apretado el uniforme. O por lo menos, en las partes bajas. Detestaba tener que caminar, sentía que lo rompería.

Y aparte de las burlas por su ya, "actitud estudiantil", tendría que soportar burlas porque el pantalón se rompiera.

Meditó. Quizá si cometía un accidente. Quizá si tomaba alguna de sus pociones y por accidente las mezclaba y moría inhalando sus vapores o le caían encima, fingiendo que ponía en orden el despacho.

Una forma práctica de morir, sin tener que pasar por aquella vergüenza.

Pero no podía hacer algo así, su señor no lo consentiría. Aparte de que, bueno, la salida del cobarde. No quería ser recordado así.

Quizá como traidor, pero no como cobarde.

Respiró profundamente por última vez, diciéndose que lo mejor era enfrentarlo para así tener que acabar con ello de una buena vez. No habría problema si como ya había pensado, solo los miraba con mala cara y entonces, todos salían huyendo.

Esa era su especialidad. Estaba preparado para reprender...

No. Ya no era profesor, a menos que acabara con todos esos cursos que no había terminado.

— Buenos días, Severus. Veo que ya estás listo. — escuchó a Albus Dumbledore detrás de él. Mientras salía de su despacho. Debía desayunar, aunque moría por quedarse dentro hasta que abolieran esa estúpida ley.

— No tengo otra opción, supongo. Me pregunto si esto tiene un peso real o si está hecho solo para fastidiarme.

Albus negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave, se posó sobre sus labios. Snape inspiró y se dijo que perdía el tiempo charlando con él.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia el comedor y se percató de que muchos niños lo miraban sorprendidos.

Otros trataban de reírse. Él trataba de ignorarlos. Realmente, con un largo suéter negro, casi no se notaba que estaba vestido como un normal estudiante de Slytherin.

Pero aún así, la corbata sobresalía un poco.

— ¡Han visto a Snape vestido como...uno de nosotros! — exclamó Dean y Harry había parpadeado sorprendido.

¿Como uno de ellos?

Y antes de siquiera preguntarse de qué hablaba, lo había visto por sus propios ojos. Severus Snape lucía como...

¿Un estudiante más? Sentado también en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a un sin fin de estudiantes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Eso tenía que ser una especie de sueño. ¿Se había caído de la cama y golpeado con algo? Se pellizcó para saberlo.

No, estaba despierto. Y bastante. ¡Ese pellizco sí que había dolido! Meditó y se dijo que eso tenía que ser algún castigo impuesto por Albus Dumbledore.

Pero y sin embargo, Albus no sería capaz de algo así.

¿O sí?

Mejor esperaba a que el propio Snape lo dijera. Y parecía fastidiado, con su cabeza en una de sus manos, mientras los estudiantes le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo allí sentado y vestido de aquella forma.

Tenía que explicarles lo que realmente sucedía. Si quería seguir siendo el jefe de Slytherin, tenía que terminar los estudios.

La forma en que lo había dicho, no daba para reírse.

— Muy bien, estudiantes. — Minerva lo había dicho y Harry había reprimido una sonrisa. Snape sentado en un puesto más pequeño que él.

Para morirse de risa.

Y sin embargo, Ron era menos disimulado. Snape lo miraba de forma amenazante y Minerva había caminado hacia ambos, con una mirada severa.

— Profesor Snape, no necesito decirle que se comporte ¿o sí?

Snape no contestó, pero media aula había empezado a reírse. Y Hermione incluso, trataba de disimular que sonreía.

Estaba acabado.

— Weasley, tampoco debo decirte cómo debes comportarte y no molestar al profesor Snape, mientras trata de estudiar.

Ese comentario empeoraba el asunto. Snape cerró los ojos en silencio, tratando de atender a su calma, mientras Minerva trataba de disipar las risas y concentrar al estudiantado en lo que estaban haciendo.

Transformar cosas, una pérdida de tiempo. Detestaba esa materia.

Y Harry no podía esperar a contárselo a Sirius y hacerlo partícipe de aquello. A todo el planeta. Severus Snape estudiando nuevamente, a su edad.

Qué deprimente se veía.

Para morirse de risa. Y Ron trataba de no desternillarse, mientras Snape lo observaba de mala gana y maldecía su suerte.


	4. ¡La clase de Herbología!

¡Hola! Espero que este cap les guste. Saludos y besos :).

* * *

><p>El almuerzo se suscitaba con mucha algarabía. Las risas no habían parado, desde que Ron y Snape habían tenido un "altercado" nada común y Minerva había tenido que regañarles. Había sido el momento más extraño y gracioso en el que Snape había estado envuelto, desde que Neville había decidido transformar un bogart con su forma.<p>

Los estudiantes aún no creían en los rumores que corrían a través de los pasillos y en las "bocas" muertas de los fantasmas.

Snape tenía que estudiar nuevamente. Tenía que terminar lo que no había cursado por haberse escapado con las hordas de Lord Voldemort.

La idea de que era un mortífago, se hacía cada vez más evidente. Muchos susurraban a su espalda y él los observaba con tedio.

Estaba cansado de no tener el poder como profesor o jefe de Slytherin, como para ponerlos en su lugar. Y solo tenía medio día como "estudiante".

Almuerzo. Nunca había tenido un sabor tan insulso. Tragó fuertemente, un poco de pavo, cuando algunas chicas pasaban junto a él y un par de chicos las miraban de forma lasciva y silbaban para llamar su atención.

Ellos, benditos adolescentes. ¡Pero él no era ningún adolescente! Él era un hombre de mediana edad, sentado entre un corro de niños y era el único que sobresalía en la mesa. Él y el capitán del equipo, que tenía un rostro de estúpido que no se quitaría en un par de años.

¿Por qué él? ¿Porque se llamaba Severus Snape y todo lo malo le ocurría a él? Quería morir, pero no iba a resultar un cobarde.

Esperaba pacientemente a que el día terminara y volver a su despacho, para gritarle improperios a la "tarea" que tenía que hacer, ahora que era estudiante.

Y mientras, Slughorn impartía sus clases. ¡Como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo él mismo! ¿No podía ser estudiante y profesor al mismo tiempo? Se conformaba hasta con eso.

Respiró una vez más, dándose cuenta de que había desmenuzado un trozo de pavo, con solo pensar. Bueno, quizá tenía que aprender a manejar la ira de vez en cuando. O quizá la gente tenía que dejarse de joder.

Por una buena vez.

La siguiente clase, de hecho, resultaba ser la más penosa.

Herbología.

— ¡Oh, pero si es Neville! Ven querido, ¡ven y ayúdame con estas mandrágoras! Ya que te gustan tanto.

Y había descubierto que Longbottom tenía habilidades en herbología. ¡Qué bueno por él, que no resultaba ser un inútil en todo! Lamentablemente, e el resto, no destacaba más que para hacer el ridículo.

Lamentable.

— ¡Ah y es que hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante!

Por Merlín que no lo dijera. ¡Que no dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir, con su voz chillona y su sonrisita inútil en su rostro! Por Merlín que no dijera su nombre en medio de aquel silencio. ¡Ya era bastante deprimente!

— El profesor Snape, nos acompañará durante un tiempo. Mientras termina sus estudios, como ya muchos se imaginan. ¡Espero que se sienta a gusto en nuestra clase, profesor Snape!

Y tenía que decirlo. ¡Realmente!

— Estudiante...— se le escapó a Ron y Snape de inmediato había ladeado la cabeza hacia él, como si se lo esperara.

— ¿Qué más puedo esperar de un cabeza hueca como tú, Weasley?

— ¡Profesor Snape, en mi clase no aceptamos insultos de ningún tipo!— exclamó Sprout con una mirada severa y Snape ladeó la cabeza en otra dirección.

Bien, era imposible acallar a los estudiantes de Gryffindor que reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras el estudiantado Slytherin lanzaba improperios a su contraparte.

Iba a resultar imposible, impartir clases.

— ¡Albus! Vas a tener que pedirle al profesor Snape, que se calme. ¡Y te lo digo porque mis clases resultan ser un alboroto! Insultos y peleas. ¡Y siempre tiene algo que ver!

Sprout parecía enfadada y Albus podía entenderlo.

— Le dejé más deberes de lo usual, para que pensara en lo que ha hecho.

Albus había suprimido una sonrisa amplia. Realmente, Snape actuaba como un pequeño niño. Lo recordaba de igual forma en sus tiempos escolares, cuando era solo un chiquillo de once años, ávido por conocimientos de magia.

Y ahora era un adulto con el mismo comportamiento.

Pero bueno, como ya había dicho, había sido su decisión. De haber terminado la escuela como cualquiera, no tendría dichos problemas.

Y miraba su "tarea" de mala gana. Sprout había decidido que tenían que buscar plantas por todo Hogwarts y hacer anotaciones sobre ellas. Además de que debía llevar un bendito diario y debía rellenarlo con anotaciones sobre el tamaño, color, función, nombre y muchas otras tonterías que podía sacar de un libro.

Sabía mucho sobre ello. Al menos podía sacarle ventaja a sus años.

Pobres del resto que no sabían cómo conseguir muestra sin hacer mucho trabajo. Además, ya Minerva había dejado deberes de igual forma. Transformaciones, usos y consecuencias.

¿Es que no se fastidiaban de enviar tarea? Con razón escuchaba a Draco quejarse. Y aún así, aunque se quejara, estaba seguro de que esas dos mujeres no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Seguro que no. Viejas, solitarias, aburridas.

Bueno, no tenía más opción que hacer "la tarea" y se le vería mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, junto a Hermione.

— Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. — escuchó, Hermione Granger pasaba muy cerca. Tenía una gran cantidad de libros entre manos y apenas podía verla. — ¿Los deberes de transformaciones? Si gustara, podría ayudarle. Darle un par de libros y...

— ¿Le he consentido que me hable, Srta. Granger? — suspiró Snape y Hermione enmudeció rápidamente. — Además, he hecho mil veces esto. No necesito que alguien me indique cómo hacer deberes.

Hermione no contestó. Pero antes de irse, había colocado un libro sobre la mesa y Snape bajó la vista hacia dicho texto.

— Tome, esto ayudará con sus problemas de transformaciones. Todo está allí, yo ya la terminé.

¡Deprimente! Triste que le sucediera a él. A su edad.


End file.
